Sueño alcanzado
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: ¡La simple idea era una locura! Seguramente nadie esperaba que lo consiguiera, pero Artemisia se sentía orgullosa. Nerviosa, sí, pero también orgullosa. Todo su trabajo había dado resultado. Ahora solo debía tomar posesión de su nuevo cargo sin mostrar debilidad ante esos cascarrabias. [Colección "La Copa de la Casa"]


_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, empleo parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _El presente texto participa en el Mini Reto de mayo de "La Copa de la Casa 2014–2015", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

 **Sueño alcanzado.**

Artemisia respiró profundamente, dejando escapar el aire con lentitud.

Una vez que se abriera la puerta que tenía delante, las cosas ya no serían como antes. ¡Pero qué decía! Todo su mundo cambió cuando le ofrecieron la oportunidad, tan acorde a sus aspiraciones. Cierto era que, en el fondo de su corazón, dudaba que alguien como ella llegaría a tener semejante oportunidad. A todos les pareció una locura.

Pues bien, iba a mencionarlo en su discurso. ¡Su discurso! Con un discreto ademán, Artemisia llevó una mano al bolsillo de su túnica, comprobando que el pergamino siguiera allí. No se permitió un suspiro de alivio. Nadie en su posición podía suspirar de alivio en público.

La mujer volvió a inhalar hondo, buscando calmarse. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió y un hombre con una túnica violeta se asomó desde el otro lado, haciéndole un gesto afirmativo. Artemisia asintió y se enderezó todo lo que pudo, sacando con cuidado la mano del bolsillo.

Lo siguiente pasó como en una especie de neblina. Era consciente de que caminaba ante algunos de los magos más destacados y famosos de la época, pero no se amedrentó. Dio un paso tras otro con firmeza, ocultando su nerviosismo y con la vista fija al frente, siguiendo al mago que la guiaba. Finalmente, llegaron a su destino: una tarima sobre la cual había un atril esperándola.

Volvió a respirar hondo, pero esta vez dejó ir el aire de una sola vez. Ya era hora.

También los tres escalones de la tarima le costaron trabajo, pero los sorteó con un poco más de facilidad que la entrada a la estancia. Se colocó tras el atril, echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se permitió una sonrisa sutil, de orgullo, por conseguir lo que hasta la fecha, las demás brujas seguramente pensaban que era un imposible para ellas. Con decisión, sacó el pergamino del bolsillo, lo colocó en el atril sin titubeos y de nuevo paseó la mirada por los presentes, pero sin fijarse en ninguna cara en particular. Acto seguido, se aclaró la garganta, sacó su varita y apuntándose a la garganta, susurró un _Sonorus_.

Todo su trabajo duro había rendido frutos. Después de aquel día, poco importarían los pequeños fracasos del futuro. Este triunfo era irremplazable.

—Muy buenos días. Yo, Artemisia Lufkin, tomo protesta el día de hoy como Ministra de Magia…

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean al mini reto de mayo de la Copa de la Casa. Espero que les guste._

 _Este mes, la Copa honra a Hufflepuff dedicándole su mini reto, pidiendo que plasmemos a algún personaje realizando una tarea heroica, sin importar lo simple o incluso ridícula que sea en realidad. Y siendo su servidora precisamente de Hufflepuff, no podía estar más contenta con esta premisa, el problema era elegir al personaje y la dichosa tarea. Al final, tras investigar un poco, encontré a Artemisia Lufkin, que según la información disponible, fue la primera bruja en llegar a ser Ministra de Magia; además, la mujer fue a Hufflepuff, ¿qué más podía pedir? Cierto es que la longitud del fic no me permite explorar cuánto le costó realmente llegar a ese cargo, pero quise darles una idea al mostrar el esfuerzo titánico que le representó la sola toma de posesión (según los datos de JK, los magos más ancianos del Wizengamot abandonaron el acto, a modo de protesta). Lo que quedó claro fue que Artemisia sabía en lo que se metía, venció las inseguridades y se enfrentó al público que la esperaba, deseosa de demostrar que no se habían equivocado con ella._

 _Espero que el escrito haya sido de su agrado. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
